paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tbrays30/A Year On the PAW Patrol Fanon Wikia
Hello! As of today I have been active on this Wikia for exactly a year! It means so much to see all of the love I’ve gotten, the friends I’ve made and the help I have done for this Wikia, when I first started out I knew nothing about Wikia at all, over time I leanred and got better at what I know and Love! I work hard to assist the other admins and normal users with daylity problems, My mission has been to expand/help our Wikia grow! By updating, banning trolls, and promoting this Wikia, A year ago Chaseisonthecase showed me this Wikia, and from there, I’ve tried to move forward as much as possible. In time I met life changing friends such as; Tundrathesnowpup, RockytheEco-pup and most of all. My best friend and girlfriend; WittleFuzzyPuppehs. Through this time I’ve enjoyed some parts and disliked some parts, I know that some love me, and some hate me, but that’s life, it happens and this Wikia has helped me learn about life in so many ways, this wikia has been more then a site, it has been another home, for that, I thank you all, now! Onward to the next year! These are a few people I’d like to personality thank, (I have many but thesess are the cloest) Tundrathesnowpup: She wrote the first Fanon story I ever read, Pups and the Big Proposal, she is a hard working, strong, and amazing admin that I look up to highly. Her stories, Characters and art have so much thought and time put into them, her work here is the reason we keep going, her help to me has been amazing, and for that, I thank her. WittleFuzzyPuppehs : What can I say about her? I love her, I really do, she is the reason I get up in the morning, she is the reason I eat, drank, and sleep, I love, more then life. More then anything, for that, thank you cutie, thank you. Chaseisonthecase: He showed me this wikia itself XD, he showed me all the basics of Wikia, PMs, adding a page, and kicking/banning in chat (When promoted, I thank him for the trust he gave me), he is a big reason why I am here today! Puppylove5: A great friend, stood next to me through the hardest times on this Wikia for both of us, she is an amazing artiest and her characters are great! Angel being my favorite ^^ She is a great Chat mod also! She is a great member of our mod team! 258raindrop: A really great friend, I’m happy I’ve managed to become good friends with her~ She is a great artest and friend! PitbullLover: My newest best friend! And “Little sister~” haha. Really happy to have her as a trusted frined, and she is a great mod! Amazing others: Ladsone, PaxSci (One of my best friends but has sadly disabled his account), RockytheEco-pup and Confetii The Party Pup! I have so many more to list but I cannot! You all have changed my life for the better! Thank you all so, so much! Cheers to another year of Wikia! Category:Blog posts